Lord Ultio
'Lord Ultio' Race: Shistavanen Age: 27 Height: 5'11" Weight: 225 lb. Build: Predatory, Athletic Home World: Uvena Prime Color: Grey Fur with Black Triangle Fur Patches History Sultio Raksh was born on Uvena Prime. His father was the head of therit tribe, Raksh. Not unusual, Sultio was born posessing a natural affinity with the Force. His father, and the elders, noticed this trait, using him to combat the most fiercest of enemies, in the future. His mother died during his birth, he never knowing her. His father raised him to one day take his place, teaching him everything he would need to know to survive. This remained untill Sultio was 14, where his father died during a raid by an unknown group. He was captured, along with many of his fellow clansmates, and taken off planet, where he was sold to a Hutt Crime Lord on Nar Shadda. He spent 3 years in service of the crime lord, Gerulag the Hutt, where he was miserable. His thick fur caused him to overheat constantly on the sunbaked planet. This, as well as horrendous treatement, is what lead him to take his first opportunity to escape. A young Sith, Lord Frasla, offered him this opportunity, noticing the strong Force presence of Sultio. They escaped, after a taxing battle, heading to Lord Gredla's hideout on Dantooine. For 3 years, Lord Frasla trained Sultio in the ways of the Darkside, as well as a philosophy he had doctrined himself. In the philosophy, the strong ruled the weak. Any Sith, not strong enough to claim the title, was an abomination, and therefore should be destroyed. Jedi were seen as the weakest of beings, they being a favorite target of Sultio and his Master. They also ran across Gray Jedi, who utilized both sides of the Force. These individuals were seen as the ultimate blasphemers, tarnishing the Darkside beyond all means. When encountering such a person, they deliberately took their time to torture the individual, often keeping them alive for weeks before death. At the age of 20, Sultio wanted to leave, his Master not allowing it. Sultio was to be his slave, and do his bidding. Sultio dueled with his Master, knowing killing him was his only escape. High atop a mountain on Dantooine, the epic duel took place. In the end, Sultio arose the victor, claiming the title of Lord Ultio. For 7 years, he traveled across the Galaxy, seeking to increase his power, as well as knowledge. He found references to many Sith Temples and Academies, visiting them all. Many had already been looted, leaving nothing but broken artifacts behind. Of what he did find, he began to form his own doctrine, a mix of the one his former Master had taught him, and his own beliefs. Now, at the age of 27, Lord Ultio roams the Galaxy, searching for those who were not worthy of the Force, but most importantly, the tile of Sith Lord. 'Weapons' (2) Double-bladed Lightsabers - First, Silver and Black blades, Dual Phase, separates. - Second, Red and White blades, Dual Phase, separates. (2) Shotos - First, Red blade. - Second, Black blade. (2) Cortosis/Phrik Vibroswords - Sheathed strapped across back, in "X" pattern. (6) Throwing Dagger Thorn - Hooked to belt across waist. 'Fighting Forms' *Jar'Kai *[Niman *Ataru *Shien / Djem So *Sokan *Dun Möch *Tràkata 'Force Powers' *Force Speed *Force Jump *Telekinesis *Force Cloak *Force Concealment *Force Sight *Force Sense *Telepathy *Breath Control *Force Deflection *Force Barrier *Force Repulse *Drain Knowledge *Force Destruction *[Force Lightning, Chain Lightning , Force Storm (Lightning) *Force Crush *Kinetite Category:Characters Category:Males